The Game Uprising
by Singuji Sakura
Summary: H&E fan Fic! Ferio is left to find everyone and Clef's birthday is coming soon. Will everyone get found before the birthday party, or is there romance in the air? Please be kind because it it my first fan fic and please R&R!
1. Bad Ideas

^-^ Hello, this is Singuji Sakura. This is my first fan fic so please be very kind and I beg of you please REVIEW!! I would really appreciate if you review ^-^.  
  
--------*  
Umi sat in the kitchen scanning at a bowl of various fruits the sat on the table. There was nothing else for her to do. "Hi, Umi," Hikaru said with a smile. "Hikaru I'm bored," Umi said with a fruit in her hand. At that time Hikaru was sitting at the table eating fruit and listening to Umi whine for the past 30 minutes. "Can't help you their Umi," Hikaru mumbled. Just as Hikaru finished her words Eagle and Fuu walked in. "Perfect timing" Hikaru said as she munched on fruit. "Are you guys bored to?" Eagle asked. "You don't think," Umi said with an evil eye. At that time Fuu was thinking up a plan. "Hey lets play a game!" She said with a smile on her face. Everyone turned around and stared at her in amazement. "What kind of game?" Umi asked still with her evil eye on. "I know!" Eagle yelled. "Lets play Clue," He said pointing to the bookshelf on the other side of the room. The girls fell over one on top of another. It was sort of like playing dominos, But with people. "No Eagle, you always win!" Hikaru said with a frown. "So I do then," Eagle said with a little grin on his face. "Maybe you should be Mr. Green once and a while," Eagle said with his eyes shut. "Stop fighting you two," Fuu commanded. Umi walked over to the bookshelf were all the games were held. "Here we go" Umi pulled a game off the shelf. "Barbie Queen of the prom," Umi smiled and laughed at the same time holding back the anger that she was bored out of her mind. Everyone around her had a disgusted looks on their faces. "Umi, are you ok?" Fuu said. "That game is so babyish," Eagle put in. "And when was the last time we played with Barbie's?" Hikaru said looking at Umi. "Fine we won't play that, Fuu its your turn to pick a game," Umi said as she waved her hand in front of Fuu's face. "Lets play a game of Masterpiece," Fuu said holding the game in her arms. "No because the paintings are the expensive," Eagle replied taking the game out of Fuu's arms and putting it back on the bookshelf.  
  
Chibi Hikaru: Yea! I wonder what will happen in the next chapter? Chibi Umi: You have to what just like all these other people who are reading this. Chibi Fuu: Stay tuned till our next chapter "The Perfect Game to Play". ^-^  
  
Next Chapter: Ferio makes a surprise visit to the group and gives them a great idea on what to play. 


	2. The Perfect game To Play

^-^ Hello once again. How is the story going so far? I am so sorry for the short chapter. It was because of school. But you can keep reading on as I go  
  
--------* Ferio walked in the door and heard their quarrel. "I've got a pretty good game for us to play," He said walking over to Umi. "Lets Play Hide-And- Seek," He said smiling. "Yea!" They all screamed and ran out the door almost knocking Ferio down in the process. "Hey! Wait for me" Ferio yelled back down the hall. Ferio finally meet them in Clefs study. "Ok, Ferio since you were last to get here, you get to seek first," Umi said slowly. " Fine but you get to seek next," Ferio said to Umi very slowly like she did to him. By the time Ferio started counting everyone was already hiding. Ferio counted to 60 and started to look. "Fuu I see you," He said. Fuu laughed and then smiled and came out of her hiding spot. "Help me find the others," He said grabbing her wrist and started to walk down the hall. Fuu hide under a table, and was the first to get found. Umi was hiding on the top shelf on the buffet in the small kitchen that was hers. Ferio walked in the kitchen. Umi started to giggle but stopped abruptly. "Fuu, I think someone is hiding in here," Ferio said with a hushed voice. Ferio walked over to the buffet and all of a sudden, Umi's weight was too much for that shelf and down she went. One by one each shelve would fall carrying her much closer to the bottom. Off she went and she fell on Ferio and Fuu. " Umi, why did you hide up there?" Fuu said wincing at the pain at being on the bottom of the pile. "Because I need to have a good hiding spot like...." There she stopped because she was giving away everyone's hiding spot. "Where are Hikaru and Eagle Hiding?" Fuu said pacing around Umi. Umi started to sweat beads. "I ......I can't tell you!" Umi said as she ran down the hall. Umi ran off and nobody could find her. Fuu and Ferio were the only ones looking for Hikaru and Eagle now. Hikaru decided to hide in the garden behind a very large flowerpot. Since Hikaru was so short no one could see her.  
  
Chibi Umi: What! Another short chapter! Chibi Hikaru: Umi calm down, Singuji Sakura promised that the next chapter would be longer. Chibi Umi: *Sigh of relief * Well that's a different story. Chibi Ferio: I just can't wait for the next chapter "Where Is Hikaru?"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rayearth characters, CLAMP does.  
  
Next Chapter: Will Ferio or Fuu find Hikaru? Stay tuned till the next chapter. 


	3. Where Is Hikaru?

I have nothing to say today. I am so bored so I just wrote this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. ^-^  
  
--------* Fuu walked in the garden and sat at the edge of the fountain swishing her hand around in the water. Ascot walked in the garden and talked to Fuu. "Have you seen Umi?" he asked Fuu. "No, actually she ran away from us while playing Hide-and-Seek," Fuu said with a small laugh. Presea walked in the room holding Umi by the ear. "This young lady has messed up my study, please watch her and make sure she doesn't come near me again," Presea said with a sneer. Presea left and Umi was floored she got locked in her room the rest of the day. Hikaru was getting tired of sitting in her hiding spot because she was tired. She fell asleep behind the big flowerpot. Eagle on the other hand was in the most obvious place ever. He was in his bed sleeping and to think that Ferio was looking all over for him. Now Ferio was looking in every room because he was getting very overwhelmed. Of course he knocked on doors so he could respect peoples privacy. "Gezz, I can't find those two," Ferio said scratching his head. Ferio knocked on Eagle's door and no one answered. Ferio went in and found Eagle sleeping. "I found you!" Ferio yelled. Ferio startled Eagle and he got out of bed. "So, did you find Hikaru yet?" Eagle asked. "No, Fuu hasn't seen her at all either," Ferio explained. Hikaru was still sleeping behind the flowerpot and everyone was looking for her. "Where can she be?" Umi said with a thoughtful look. Ascot was desperately looking for Hikaru. Umi was in a rage because Hikaru had been gone for almost a six hours. "Eagle, come here!" Ferio yelled down the hall. "Yes," Eagle said trying to catch his breath. "I'm going to bed and I want you to look all night if you have to for Hikaru," Ferio said with a yawn to follow. "Ok," Eagle said as he started off down the hall. Umi found Fuu struggling to find her dropped glasses. "Here Fuu," Umi said as she picked up Fuu's glasses. "Thanks Ms. Umi," Fuu said with a big smile on her face. Meanwhile Eagle search for Hikaru wasn't doing so well because he had gotten tired again and he was hungry. He was going to make one final search in the garden room. He looked and ran into Clef and talked to him for a while and grabbed something to eat. He heard someone snoring behind a large flowerpot. "Hikaru," He said as he looked down at Hikaru who was sound asleep. He picked her up and walked out of the garden room to look for the others. "Fuu, Umi!" Eagle said as he walked into the hall in which contained Umi and Fuu. "Thank goodness you found her," Umi said with a glare in her eye. "Eagle?" Fuu said. "Can you take Hikaru back to her room so all of us can get a good nights sleep?" Fuu said. "Sure," Eagle replied with a smile on his face. He walked down the hall towards Hikaru's room. Hikaru woke up and heard Fuu talking. "Eagle!" Hikaru yelled. "Shhhh," Eagle told Hikaru. "Hikaru you need to be quiet because everyone is trying to sleep," Eagle said with a frown. They finally got to Hikaru's room. He set her on the bed and started to leave the room. "Eagle," Hikaru said. Eagle walked back into the room. "And by the way, I found you!" Eagle said. He walked towards Hikaru and sat next to her. He lifted her chin and she gazed into his amber eyes and he kissed her. Hikaru blushed. "Why did you do that?" She asked. "Because I love you just like Lantis," Eagle said. "Just because he's gone, doesn't mean he doesn't love you anymore,". Eagle walked out of the room on a count that he was tired than anyone else. "Goodnight Hikaru," He said with a smile. Hikaru thought about what just happened and giggled.  
  
Chibi Fuu: Well if Singuji Sakura won't get any reviews, I will just give her a review myself. Chibi Hikaru; Go Fuu! Tell everyone out there. Chibi Ascot: I watch Singuji Sakura work and I think that reviews will give her more inspiration to work on. Chibi Fuu: Also please be kind to Ms. Singuji Sakura because this is her first fan fiction. Chibi Ferio; Don't Forget to review!  
  
Next Chapter: Where did Eagle go? Why was Caldina Eavesdropping on Eagle and Hikaru's conversation? You'll find out in the next chapter "Eavesdropping Is Not A Prophecy." See you all soon. 


	4. Eavesdropping Is Not A Prophecy

My friend and I are making a play so I didn't get that much time to type. I hope you enjoy anyway^-^  
  
--------*  
Hikaru woke up and went to the kitchen to find Umi and Fuu. "Good morning Fuu, Umi," Hikaru said with a smile. "Pupupupu," Mokona peeped. "Umi, Do you miss Lantis?" Hikaru asked with a tear in her eye. "Well, Yea," Umi said. "Fuu?" Hikaru asked, this time tears were streaming down the side of her face. "I miss him but, I'm very sure that you miss him more than I do," Fuu said wiping off Hikaru's face. At that time Hikaru left to go talk to Presea. "Hikaru is starting this sad thing all over again," Umi said. Umi and Fuu left the kitchen to go swimming in the pond. "Umi, Where are you?" Fuu asked. Umi was under the water for about five minutes and she wasn't coming up for air. Fuu took drastic action and dove down to look for her. "Fuu!" Umi screamed as she took a deep breath. "Hi Umi," Fuu said. "You scared me there," Umi said with a big sigh. Caldina walked in on their conversation. "Hey Umi," Caldina said smiling with her southern accent. "Did you hear Hikaru's and Eagles conversation last night?" Caldina asked. "How did you hear that?" Fuu questioned. "Well the walls are paper thin," Umi said with a thoughtful look. "What did he say?" Umi asked with her mouth open. "He said that he loved Hikaru," Caldina said. "We shouldn't be in other peoples business," Fuu said with her eyes closed. "But that's so romantic," Umi said clapping her hands. Umi walked out of the pond and slung her arm around Caldina's shoulder. "Do you know where Eagle is Caldina?" Umi said with a scary smile. "I believe that he went back to Autozam this morning," Caldina protested. "Well I bet that Hikaru didn't know about that one," Umi said getting out of the pond. "I agree, I think Hikaru should have been informed," Fuu said grabbing her towel and sitting on a bench drying off her hair. "Well I think that we should find him," Caldina said looking up at the ceiling. "You mean you Caldina," Umi said pointing at Caldina.  
  
Chibi Hikaru: Hey Umi, It's another short chapter again! Chibi Umi: * Jumps up and down * Come on people give Singuji Sakura some reviews because maybe she will write more! Chibi Caldina: Hi ya'll, how is the story goin so far? Chibi Hikaru: Oh, Hi Caldina! Chibi Caldina: K ya'll, make sure you read the next chapter "Clef's Birthday And A Last Chance For Romance." ^-^ Enjoy  
  
Next Chapter: Will Clef's birthday party go as planned? Or will somebody pop the question. Stay tuned till our next chapter. 


	5. Clef's Birthday and A Last Chance For Ro...

We finally got all the scripts done so I finished this story because I didn't want to make it too long. So here you go. ^-^  
  
---------* Clef's birthday party was going to start in one hour and everyone went to the table. Ascot sat by Umi, Clef sat by Presea, Hikaru sat by Eagle, Fuu sat by Ferio, and Caldina sat by Primera. The table was very loud with fights, conversations, and some just total silence. Hikaru and Eagle were among the quiet people. They didn't say anything the whole time. Hikaru was listening to Fuu and Ferio's conversation. And Eagle was starting to doze off. "Eagle don't fall asleep," Hikaru whispered. "Sorry Hikaru," He said yawning. "Everyone may we be excused?" Hikaru said. "Sure," Presea said from the front of the table. Hikaru and Eagle left the room and sat in the hallway. "I can't stay in there any longer," Eagle said with his halfway shut. "I'm tired Eagle," Hikaru said. They were sitting down right next to the door to where the party was being held. Hikaru put her head on Eagle's lap and fell asleep. "We will just take a little nap," Eagle said as he fell asleep. About a half an hour later everyone exited the party room and they found Eagle and Hikaru sleeping in the hallway. Everyone smiled a tiptoed quietly down the hallway. The next morning Hikaru and Umi were in the kitchen trying to put the dishes away. "Hikaru, why were you sleeping in the hallway yesterday?" Umi said with her evil grin on. "Because I was tired and so was Eagle," Hikaru said with her evil eye. "Do you love Eagle, Hikaru," Umi questioned. "Well, yes because I loved him and Lantis and Lantis is dead so I love Eagle more," Hikaru said with her hand on her chin trying to think up what she was going to say next. "Would you marry him?" Umi asked. "Yes, I would," Hikaru said with a smile on her face. "Why don't you marry him now or at least go ask him," Umi said with her finger up in the air. "Ok Umi, I'll ask him when he wakes up," Hikaru said skipping down the hall. "Fuu!" Umi called. "Yes Umi!" Fuu called back. "Come here!" Umi yelled. Fuu came from the library that is attached to the kitchen to meet Umi's commands. "Hikaru is going to marry Eagle," Umi said with yet another evil grin. "Well that is great Umi!" Fuu yelled. "Be sure to tell everyone but don't tell them," Umi replied. Fuu and Umi were spreading the rumor to everyone. Hikaru walked down the hall to Eagles room. She walked in and she sat on his bed. "Eagle," Hikaru said as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and sat up. "Hikaru what are you doing here so early?" Eagle said looking at her. "Its noon," Hikaru said with a giggle. "I just wanted to wake you up before you slept in." "Well, I know you are here for a reason," Eagle said laying back down. "What do you think about getting married?" Hikaru said staring at her hands on her lap. "Well, I do love you very much and..," There he stopped. "I think it would be fine," Eagle said. "Well, when are we going to get married then?" Hikaru said leaning up against Eagle. "How about tomorrow," Eagle said staring at the ceiling. "That is just fine to me," Hikaru said. Eagle kissed Hikaru and they left to tell everyone the good news. "What!" Hikaru yelled. "Umi! You told everyone already!" Hikaru yelled once again. "Sorry Hikaru but you know you shouldn't tell me your secrets," Umi said with, once again another evil eye. "Hikaru It's ok, now we don't have to tell anyone," Eagle said with his arms crossed. "PuuPuuuPuPu!" Mokona yelled at Umi. Umi was now on a frenzy of trying to kill Mokona. "Well, that is a really nice ending, don't you think Hikaru?" Eagle said. "Sure is," Hikaru said is she stared at Eagle who kissed her right in front of everybody. "Well now that is romantic Umi," Fuu said.  
  
Chibi Fuu: That story was very good. Chibi Ascot: I agree hold on let me count the reviews. Chibi Umi: Yea! A very long chapter! Chibi Hikaru: Uh, Umi? Chubi Umi: What? Chibi Hikaru: Well, you get too excited when it comes to new chapters. Chibi Caldina: Well I hope ya'll liked this story, see you next time.  
  
Thanx: I thank you everybody for reading my fan fiction. It took me 6 months to put this story together. So when you review please be kind. 


End file.
